Path to Redemption
by SoraxSilverheart01
Summary: Kaisu only wanted to escape from the expectations. When he is granted that wish, how will he react and will he ever forgive himself? Read and review. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Well, Sky Chrysanthemum here! This is my second story I'm posting on FanFiction. I had this story written out already, but I couldn't think of a god name for the main character until now. Thanks go to LunaNyx for reviewing my other story.

I don't think I need a disclaimer yet. I'll post one up for the rest of the chapters though.

_**Path to Redemption**_

By: Sky Chrysanthemum

_**Prologue**_

Kaisu's body moved mechanically like it did everyday for the pass fifteen years. He laughed when he was with his friends, he worked hard when he was in school, and he always had a smile or an impassive countenance wherever he went. Kaisu just wouldn't allow his body to cry as easily as everyone else does. He just couldn't. It showed how weak he was and Kaisu didn't want to be weak. He was sick of having to hide his true self from everyone, but it was his own fault. His own fault for having built up a wall, all too late to realize that he never wanted that wall in the first place. Now Kaisu just curse himself for his own fault and selfish ways. 15 years and acting like how everyone expects him to act. His parents, his friends, his teacher, the world. He was never allowed to truly be himself, just a puppet.

Kaisu sighed as he walked the distance from the bus stop to his home. Even now he didn't feel as if he was himself. He held a straight face that shouldn't be on a boy's face at his age, but it was still was there. _Why am I rushing home for? _Kaisu thought. _It's not like I have any freedom to do as I please at home either. I just have more work to do..._ Kaisu just wasn't sure why he was like this everyday. He could easily run and never come back; it was just that he knew he couldn't do that. He cared for his family, but at the same time he didn't. His family counted on him because of what he would be capable to do in the future. _It's just not fair..._

As Kaisu took the doorknob in his hand, Kaisu had a feeling something wasn't right. He felt sick to his very stomach and that wasn't butterflies for certain. Twisting the knob, Kaisu was greeted with blood everywhere. On the walls, the floors, the table, the couch, everywhere. It made Kaisu gag from the overwhelming smell that assaulted his nose. The smell of iron and rust mixed in with the smell of his house.

When Kaisu walked into the family room, his entire body had frozen. There, standing in the middle of the room was a man with raven hair and a knife in his right hands. Kaisu thought his heart would freeze over as he recognized the man. It was the same man that he had met the first time he had moved to the neighborhood. The man was only in his late twenties and had become Kaisu's friend. Kaisu told him everything about himself and how he wished he didn't have to live up to anyone's expectations. He even joked with him on how much he wished he could kill them all.

The man finally looked up from the dead bodies that were at his feet. He saw Kaisu and smiled at him. "Well, Kaisu, what do you think?"

"Why, Kaine?" Kaisu asked. He didn't understand anything.

"'Why?' I did this all for you, Kaisu," he said with a smile on his face. "Now you don't have to be a mere puppet, you can finally be free. Just like how you've always wanted."

"But I didn't mean for you to kill them!" Kaisu shouted out of shock.

"But you've always said how much you wish they were dead, so I killed them for you," another smile.

"That was a joke though!"

Kaine laughed. "But you're happy now, right? No more pressure. You can finally smile a real smile and not that fake one you always use." Kaine took a step towards Kaisu and Kaisu backed away from him. "Why are you being like this, Kaisu?"

"You killed them," it was just a whisper, but enough for Kaine to hear still.

"Yes, Kaisu we both know that I killed them. Now will you just give me a hug as a thank you?"

Kaisu turned and ran. He couldn't believe it. His entire family was killed all because of him. He killed them and it wasn't by his hands.

"Kaisu! Wait!" Kaine called after Kaisu. He was right behind Kaisu.

Kaisu pushed his legs to go faster, even though they burned. He just couldn't let that man catch up to him. Kaisu ran for another hour and had finally lost Kaine. His entire body ached from the exertion. Taking in large gulps of air, Kaisu looked around to see where he was. It was downtown of Sector 8, but he wasn't sure which part. Kaisu's cell started to ring and he pulled it out to see that his friend, Kira, was calling.

"Hello," Kaisu answered when he had opened his phone.

"Kaisu!?" a girl's voice sounded from the other end. "Where the hell are?!"

"Downtown," Kaisu said as calmly as he could manage.

"The polices are at your house and..." there was a pause, but Kaisu knew what Kira was talking about.

"Why are they there?" Kaisu asked.

"Your neighbor went to see your parents and when she had entered, she found your entire family murdered. Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Kira's voice was filled with concern, but Kaisu just couldn't say anything. It was out of character for her to care for him. They were friends, but only Kaisu showed any sort of concern for others, while she did not.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kaisu looked at the ground. "You don't have to worry about me, Kira. I can take care of myself. It's not like you to care so much for me anyways."

"I can't help it! If you were the one lying dead, everyone would be sad. And if you were to have a funeral, I wouldn't even show up," Kira said.

Kaisu knew she was lying, but it was one of the things she was good at. Always being able to hide behind her sarcasm. _At least you're able to cry when you're with someone,_ Kaisu thought. _I still can't even bring myself to tell you my true self._

"Yeah, I'll head over to my house now," Kaisu said.

"Good. I'll meet you there. See you later, Kaisu."

"See ya, Kira," Kaisu heard a click as the connection was disconnected and closed his phone.

It took Kaisu thirty minutes to get back to his house. The first thing he saw was the police cars lining in front of his house. Kaisu knew he had to act calm, but it was hard. Kaine had betrayed him and his trust. He ruined everything.

An elderly woman walked up to him. "Kaisu, are you okay?" she asked

"Yes," was Kaisu's simple answer.

"The cops would like to speak to you."

"Right," Kaisu said as he allowed the woman to take him up to the polices.

"Young man," a cop began. "I'm sorry for your lost, but can you answer a few questions?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who did this?" asked the cop.

"Yes."

"Can you tell me who it is?"

"It was me."

"That's impossible. They've been dead for three hours and by my info, you were still in school. You couldn't have done it."

"It's my fault! I didn't mean for them to die," Kaisu said, his voice cracking. "I would always joke about it, but I would never mean it." Tears fell from Kaisu's eyes. "He betrayed my trust. He's the one who did it."

"Kaisu, who are you talking about?" asked the woman.

"Kaine," Kaisu placed his face in his hands. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't-"

"It's okay, son," the cop placed a gentle hand on Kaisu's shoulder. "We'll get this man."  
Kaisu continued to cry as the images of his family was imprinted in his mind. Their pained faces, those lifeless eyes, those pale cheeks, and worse, knowing they were betrayed. Kaisu's heart was overfilled with one emotion, guilt.

Well, that's the beginning of this story. Please review. Any comments are welcome. I don't mind any flames; they just make me become a better writer, although I would like it if it was nice too.

See ya next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Sky Chrysanthemum: First chapter is up. Woohoo!

Sky Chrysanthemum: Now I need a disclaimer. *sing song voice* Sephiroth! Come and do the disclaimer before I send Zack!

Sephiroth: You send Zack and I'll kill you. *Masamune appears*

Sky Chrysanthemum: Well do the disclaimer than.

Sephiroth: Fine. *faces audience* Sky Chrysanthemum does not own any of the characters that was created by Square Enix. Though she wishes it, it will never come true.

Sky Chrysanthemum: *punches Sephiroth in the shoulder* You didn't have to hurt my feelings. *sniff*turns to audience* But sadly, it's true. Okay go and read. Oh, before I forget! There is OOCness from the lovely Sephiroth. *whispers* This one actually talks more.

Sephiroth: *turns to Sky Chrysanthemum* What was that?

Sky Chrysanthemum: *looks at Sephiroth* Nothing! *looks back at audience*whispers* Okay go and read, before Sephy kills me.

Sephiroth: Sky.

Sky Chrysanthemum: Eep! Gotta go! *runs out the door*

_**Chapter 1**_

Two years have passed since that fateful day. And still, Kaisu couldn't forget. He moved to a different sector after his family's funeral. Although he did have a choice on whether he wanted to live with another family member, but he didn't want to. All the whispers and stares he would get, would be unbearable. But he would put up with it. Knowing that he deserved it for his family's death.

Kaisu stared out the class window. It was already the last period and since it was only math.

"Kaisu," the teacher called.

Kaisu looked at the man without a word.

"Come to the board and solve this problem," the teacher said.

Kaisu got up and headed to the board. Taking a pen in hand, he worked out the problem. It was a fairly simple problem, but for everyone else it was complicated. After Kaisu was done, he went to take his seat.

The teacher looked over Kaisu's work before he nodded. "Good job Kaisu, as always."

The other students turned to glare at Kaisu. It was like this every day, but Kaisu didn't care. He just wanted to distance himself from everyone. Kaisu just didn't want to become anyone's friend. He didn't want to feel that pain he felt two years ago. The pain of losing and being and being betrayed by the same people he trusted.

The bell rang and Kaisu got up from his seat. Grabbing his bag, he headed home.

The walk to Kaisu's house was a distant from the school, but it was decent enough. It was dangerous though for anyone to walk home alone, so Kaisu usually kept a pocket knife with him. There were just too many weirdoes out there and most would mistake Kaisu as a girl.

Kaisu unlocked his front door and headed in. Once in, he had locked the door again. He made it home without any incidents and was grateful for that

Dropping his school things on the dining table, Kaisu went to make his dinner. Once Kaisu turned on the TV, he dropped the remote at once. The TV was left on the news and was reporting a fire in another sector. There were no casualties, but a few did get injured. But that wasn't what had caught his attention. In the background was a man with raven black hair. Kaisu's entire body began to shake, even though he knew that that _man _was behind bars, he couldn't stop the memories from flooding his mind. It was so vivid, like it was happening right now.

The tears escaped from Kaisu's eyes. The guilt was overwhelming him. He wanted to end it all, but he knew he had to pay for their death. He had to suffer and Kaisu knew that.

+ / 0 - - 0 \ +

Kaisu continued to stare at the white board with an impassive countenance. Everyone else was off in the classroom chatting with friends since the teacher hadn't shown up yet. The other students talked in hushed tone and Kaisu already knew they were talking about him. Although it didn't bother Kaisu at all, he had grown use to it and had learned how to take it, but it didn't stop him from feeling the pain of the whispers.

The bell rang and the teacher had walked in. He placed the usual items he carried on the table and looked at his students. Everyone took their seat.

"Class, we have a new student," the teacher started.

Everyone, except Kaisu, started to whisper among themselves. As for Kaisu, he just took to staring out the window.

"He will be here in a little while. When he comes I will introduce him then. And be nice to him," the teacher finished and went to work on the class schedule.

Five minutes passed and the door opened. Everyone turned to look at the new comer. He was tall with silver hair that ended just below his shoulder blades. He wore a black long sleeve button up shirt, black leather pants, and boots. His emerald eyes scanned the classroom and stopped shortly after he saw a boy looking out the window instead of at him like everyone else. The boy who was staring out the window had ravened black hair that turned to gold at the tips of his spiked hair. The boy wore a simple white collared shirt, black jeans, and converse shoes.

"Ah, Mr. Crescent, I'm glad you found your class with no trouble, I presume," the teacher said.

"Yes," he answered.

The teacher turned to the class. "Class, this is Sephiroth Crescent, he will be finishing the rest of his high school years here," the teacher said. "Mr. Crescent, you can take the open seat by the window." The teacher went back to do the rest of his paperwork.

Before Sephiroth could even move from his spot, a girl walked up to him and started to talk to him.

"Hi Sephiroth, I'm Alex Conner," Alex greeted.

"Hello Alex," Sephiroth bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"Let's hang out, 'kay," she said with a smile.

"Sure," Sephiroth said.

Now everyone was talking to Sephiroth, he hadn't even taken a step from the spot he was at and he was already being bombarded by questions. Looking around, Sephiroth saw a pair of eyes that had caught his interest. Those eyes were ocean blue, but had crimson circling the blue. They were beautiful, but they didn't hold any sort of light in them. They looked dead, but there was two emotions he saw in them and that was pain and sadness.

Kaisu noticed that Sephiroth was staring back at him. He could tell that he had let his guard down for a brief second and had build up his wall again, before he had turned to look back out the window.

Sephiroth wasn't sure why at the moment, but that boy had attracted him somehow.

+ / 0 - LUNCH - 0 \ +

"Alex, who is that?" Sephiroth asked as he pointed to a nearby table with only one person sitting on it.

Alex looked to see who Sephiroth was pointing at and saw it was Kaisu. "You mean Kaisu Kiku?"

"Yes, why is he by himself?" questioned Sephiroth.

"He just likes to be alone," Alex replied.

"Why?"

"Kaisu just does."

"I wonder why," Sephiroth thought aloud.

Alex gave Sephiroth a warning look. "Sephiroth, I suggest you leave Kaisu alone. He's a lone wolf and prefers it that way. And I heard from his last school, that he killed his entire family for a laugh."

"How can he do something like that?" questioned Sephiroth.

"Don't know, but just stay away from him," Alex concluded.

Sephiroth glanced at Kaisu. He couldn't believe someone that beautiful could do something like kill his entire family. It was just unbelievable.

The bell rang and Sephiroth and Alex headed to their next class.

Afterschool, Sephiroth started to walk home. What he didn't expect was that Kaisu was heading in the same direction as himself. Sephiroth was curious about Kaisu and that was the truth. Walking up to Kaisu, Sephiroth asked,

"Heading home?"

"Yeah and you?" Kaisu asked in return.

"Yeah," Sephiroth replied.

Silence followed after.

"I'm guessing you already heard the rumors about me." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, but it's hard to believe that you killed your entire family," Sephiroth said.

"Well, believe what you want, I did kill them." Kaisu's voice was cold and emotionless as well as his eyes.

Sephiroth wasn't sure what to say. Kaisu had just went out and confessed to committing the crime. Yet, it was strange, if Kaisu had done the deed then why wasn't he in jail?

Curiosity got the better of Sephiroth. He had to know.

"So, if you did it, why aren't you in jail?"

"Sephiroth, just stop with the questions. You wouldn't understand even if I told you," Kaisu said as he turned onto his driveway.

"Kaisu, I just want to be friends," Sephiroth said as he grabbed Kaisu's wrist.

"I don't need friends. Now leave me alone," Kaisu said as he pulled away from Sephiroth's grasp. Kaisu went up to his house and went in without a second glance at Sephiroth.

Sephiroth continued to stare at Kaisu's house. His mind deep in thought. _Why does he distance himself from others? _questioned Sephiroth. _Does he really not care?_ Sephiroth pondered these questions the rest of the walk home.

A week went by and it was already Saturday. Kaisu was at home doing nothing. He didn't plan on doing anything else today except lie in bed. What did Kaisu expect? Someone knocking on his door? As if to answer his question, there was a knock on the door.

Getting out of his bed, Kaisu went to answer the door and what surprised him, was that Sephiroth was standing right on his door steps.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Sky Chrysanthemum: *runs back on the stage* What did I miss?

Kaisu: I don't know why you are asking, you're the one who wrote this.

Sky: Well, I have bad memories especially when I'm running for my life.

Sephiroth: That's such a BS lie. You have photographic memory.

Sky: OK, I'm caught. *raises hand in defeat*

Sephiroth: By the way. *faces Sky*

Sky: (Why do I have a bad feeling about this?)

Sephiroth: *Masamune appears* I CAN'T BELIVE YOU MADE MY HAIR THAT SHORT!!!

Sky: EEP!! I'm sorry! Don't kill me! *cowers behind Kaisu*

Sephiroth: Kaisu, will you please move so I can kill her.

Kaisu: No can do Seph, she needs to finish the story first.

Sephiroth: Very well. *Masamune vanish*

Sky: Thank you Kaisu! *kisses him on the cheek* You saved me from an untimely death.

Kaisu: Yeah, yeah. So-- *faces audience* -- before anything else happens, please review.


End file.
